Kiba's Trick
by batninja
Summary: Team 8 plus Naruto our out on a mission. I'm not the best with summaries. Kiba/Naruto Yaoi lemon next chapter during shippuden era. two-shot


paring: Naruto/Kiba (more so in the next chapter)

AN: So this is my first Naruto fanfic ever! I use to write a lot of band fanfics so this is pretty new to me. If your reading this and thinking 'wow her grammar and spelling sucks' that's because it does and if your thinking 'I could be her beta' then please by all means tell me!!!!! this is a two-shot story and I'll try to get the 2ed part up next week. So please let me know what you think. I give out criticism so I'm will to get it back.

Warning: I do not own any of the characters in this story only the plot. I do not make anything off this other the pure joy.

"Eek, Akamaru stop that!" Hinata peeped blushing and soon cover her eyes with her hands.

"Uh Kiba, do you think you can tell Akamaru to take it somewhere else?" Shino asked dismayed. Naruto just sat where he was on the ground trying his hardest not to laugh.

"You guys are just jealous!" Kiba smirked at the other three. As the group where getting their dinner set up Akamaru deiced that while he waited for his master to cook his fish, he wanted to as some like to crudely joke "reapply his doggy lipstick"

"Why would I be jealous of that?" Hinata asked confusingly peeking between her fingers to see if the dog stopped only to shit her eyes tighter.

"Well I could tell Hinata but I don't want to corrupt your innocence." That comment made her drop her hands to her sides giving Kiba a pretty angry glare. Which scarred the crap out him just seeing her show a very usual emotion from her, " Alright Akamaru finish up some where out of sight. Don't worry boy your food will be here waiting for you." The tattooed faced boy told his dog. Giving his master a small bark of understanding, Akamaru got up and walked behind some bushes to deal with his unfinished business.

As soon as the dog was far from visible to the group, Naruto let out a howl of laughter as if he was holding it only to not embarrass the puppy. "And I thought Jiraiya was a perv!" He soften his snickering as he flipped his fish over the fire.

"You know it wasn't this bad back when he was still a tiny puppy. I'm not sure I even want to eat after seeing that." Shino said disgustedly slowly turning his own fish over.

"That coming from a guy that allows bugs to live in him" Naruto shivered, Shino always gave the blonde the creeps, "Well if you wont eat it you can all was hand it over to me" He grinned trying to reach for Shino's fish, but he quickly earned a smack on his hand by Shino.

Akamaru returned wagging his tail happily. He walked over to Shino sniffing at his head. "Akamaru don't even think about.." Before he could finish gave him a big lick on the side of his face nearly taking of the infamous glasses of his, "Great." Was all Shino could say before whipping his face of with the sleeve of his coat. This made every one else in the group laugh histrionically.

The whole Akamaru situation died down while they ate. After dinner the gang got ready for bed. "So it's going to work like this Hinata, me, you, and Naruto." Shino explained to Kiba about the sleeping arrangements. Kiba was glad that his back was towards Shino so he could hide the mix of shock and embarrassment.

He had feelings for Naruto since they first met. He never showed or act on it for a number of reasons. At the beginning it was for the same reason why none of the kids talked to him, the stories of the nine tail fox. So he did his best to push Naruto away. Then after he proved himself to the whole village between the admiring eyes of Hinata, Ino (though she seems to fall for anyone now a days), Shika, and Gaara; it just seem like Kiba wasn't much of a competition in comparison.

"Kiba? Kiba!" Shino raised his voice bringing Kiba out of his thoughts, "I asked you if that was alright."

"Yeah I guess.. But why can't you be next to him again?" Kiba asked. He knew with Hinata she would go into cardiac arrest laying down next Naruto, but he wasn't sure how much better he would do.

"You and Hinata are use to my bugs crawling around while I sleep. Last time I slept next to him that idiot nearly end up killing all my females" Shino pinched the bridge of his nose to suppress the headache form the memory.

"Oh ok then" Kiba sighed 'Great I guess there is no getting out of this one.' They went to into the tent, Hinata was already asleep. They took their spots to rest. 'Well Naruto is not in here yet maybe I can fall asleep before he show up' Kiba chuckled at the idea knowing that was exactly what Hinata was doing. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and started counting down in his head. As Kiba started to drift off into sleep, a similar sent hit his nose. 'Naruto' Sure enough he soon heard shuffling and felt extra body heat. Kiba couldn't help but take in another sent, he could tell that he been training before he got in the tent.

Sent, as a Inu it was always a great advantage for Kiba. But at times like this it was a nothing but a problem. For the fang marked boy when it came to people that he like their smell was something he could not get over no matter how hard he tried. But Naruto was the worse he might as well be walking around naked when he was near Kiba. He had this amazing honey-smoke (like smoke cooked) and when he trains there is an extra sea salt aroma to him.

Kiba was going insane, he couldn't even thrash around he. Then he felt Naruto's hot breath against his ear. '.....Wait what? Just don't move'

"Kiba, Kiba?" Naruto whispered. 'No response' Naruto called his name again lightly shaking him. This time Kiba slowly opened one eye to him, "Sorry but you breathing really hard it was starting to freak me out." His faces inches away from the dog trainers.

'Was I really' Kiba wondered "Oh I think it's just to stuffy in here. I'm going to get some air." Kiba lightly pushed the fox boy away from him and scrambled out the tent. Akamaru who was sleeping next to the tent, picked his head up. "Just going for a walk boy. I'll be back shortly." His dog nodded putting his head back down.

He walked away from the camp site finding a large tree near a river. He sat down with his back against it. He ran his hand threw his hair then down his chest. 'Guess there is no reasoning lying to myself about why I came out here.' He chuckled pulling his shirt off his body. 'Time for me to work on my new trick' the mutt grin removing his pants as well.

Back at the tent Naruto was wide awake. At this hour his mind normally ran wild. It was worse when he was on missions with Kiba. Many people thought that he wanted Sasuke or Sakura. He thought about both of them at least once that way but for the most part they where more like his family.

Kiba was something different though. He never understood his attraction to the dog boy, other then the obvious physical appeal. It wasn't till he left with Jiraiya for two and half years that he got a chance to sort out everything. Even though Kiba use to give a hard time when they where in school he still was one of the first people to even notice him. Everyone else wouldn't even talk to him they where to scared that the nine tail would come out. It was wired but he knew that when Kiba bullied him, he felt like a human and not a monster that everyone was afraid of. Then when Sasuke left the village Kiba took the spot as someone to keep pushing the blonde to work harder.

'It's been a while.. I wonder what he's doing right now' Naruto smirked with filthy ideas running threw his head. He deiced he wanted to find out for himself. When he got out the tent he rubbed the top of Akamaru's head. The giant dog raised his head once again letting out a yawn. "Sorry for waking you boy but did you see which way Kiba went?" The dog pointed his head to where his owner walked off to. Naruto thanked him and head towards the directions given to him.

The blonde stopped when he heard wired sounds by the river. He looked around but all he saw that stood out was a tree twice the size as the ones around it. However, when he took a closer look he noticed a foot peeking out from behind it. Naruto crept around giving himself plenty of distance away from the tree as tried to see who was there (or more like what they where doing) He froze when he finally got a good view. It was Kiba all right but even in Naruto's dirty mind he never thought of what he was looking at. 'Is.... Kiba.. sucking his own dick?'

To be continued.....


End file.
